The pending application of Umezawa et al. (Ser. No. 297,458 filed Aug. 28, 1981) refers to antibiotic substance BMG162-aF2 which is produced by the cultivation of a bacterium of the genus Bacillus. The present inventors have conducted an extensive study of antibiotic BMG162-aF2 and, as a result, have made the present invention.